


Gag Gifts.

by spacebuck



Series: Marvel Scraps [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: U should write a fanfic where Steve discovers Bucky's secret hair bows (I bet he would have a lot of hair bows)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Gifts.

Goddamn their room could get messy. Steve frowned, looking around. It looked like a small tornado had gone through, only targeting clothing, and tossed it everywhere. There was a shirt on the lightshade, a pair of trackpants hanging off the windowsill, and no visible carpet. At least all of the clothing was clean. Or, it looked clean. Reaching up, he pulled the red tee off the light, and gave it a quick sniff. Yep, clean. Bunching it in one hand, he put his hands on his hips, and sighed. He couldn't blame it all on is boyfriend either, he knew at least half of it was his.

He began collecting everything into two piles in the middle of the room. Thank god the dirty pile just had the trackpants he slept in, and a single white sock. The clean pile, however, was much larger, and not something he could get rid of by dumping in the clothing hamper. With another sigh, he flopped down, tucking his legs under himself, and began folding.

An hour. One hour. A whole goddamned hour to fold all of their crap. Climbing off the floor, he picked up the first pile of shirts and started to put them away. That was the problem - they left piles of clean clothing stacked in neat little piles, rather than putting them away, and those piles slowly got less and less neat, until it looked like a small bomb had gone off. He got to the pants, was just shoving them in the drawer when he noticed something out of place, shoved at the back, behind the jeans. _What the…?_ Putting the remainder of the pile on the ground, he reached in, managing to free a small box from where it had been wedged. He looked at the small, engraved box in his hands, confused. Wasn't his, had to be Bucky's. It wasn't locked, just latched shut.

 _I shouldn't._  
_I really shouldn't._  
He did.

Flicking open the latch, he slowly opened the box. He wouldn't put it past Buck to have left it in there as part of an extended gag, waiting for Steve to happen across it, open it, and have spring-loaded snakes come flying out or something. He peered in, when nothing came jumping, crawling, or screeching out, to find something he had never in his life expected to see. A couple of ribbons, red and black, a collection of hair elastics, and … hair bows? When…? There was a scrap of paper at the bottom. He pulled it out, careful not to spill anything out of the box, and opened it.

_I know you're reading this, Steve. Couldn't help yourself, could you? Curious little shit. The hair bows were a gag gift from Nat, but you bet your ass they look good on me._

Steve laughed, so hard tears came to his eyes. Not because of the hair bows, not at the thought of Bucky actually wearing them, but the fact that Bucky knew him well enough to leave that note. He was glad his boyfriend was away on a mission at that moment, he'd probably wake up the next morning with sharpie tattoos if he wasn't. Steve replaced the note, closed the box, and put it back were it came from, back in the drawer behind the jeans, and continued putting away their clothing. When Buck got back … He grinned, looking forward to that conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
